Finding The Power Within
by Naruto Son Of Artemis
Summary: As the war against darkness wages on, evil is beginning to gain the upper hand. But as the forces of evil grows, the forces of good bring in a new champion to win the day. In the words of Arnold: "I'm Back." NarutoxKimberly pairing. Mighty Morphin age, but you'll find I'm willing to bring in others I find worthy. Suggestions for new chapters are welcome. Down with Samurai!
1. Prologue

Yes, another new crossover. I couldn't get it out of my head. Yes, I realize that the prologue is short. Boo-fucking-hoo. I'll make sure that the next chapter is longer, so if I read one review about how I should've made the prologue longer, I will look for you. I will find you. And I will shove my foot so far up your ass that I'll have to walk on your head like a peg leg.

Now, disclaimer time

Zabuza: Naruto Son Of Artemis does not own Naruto or Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

* * *

**Finding The Power Within**

By: Naruto Son Of Artemis

Prologue

Protection.

That was always my best job. Protecting the village. Protecting a travelling merchant. Protecting royalty. Protecting friends, family. Hope. Hope was the thing I always defended. Ironically, to my last breath. And I did so without regret.

Then I had managed to end up in some crazy other place where everything seemed topsy turvy. I found that people knew nothing about chakra or jutsu. Or shinobi for that matter. I felt like an unnamed corpse on the battlefield. A forgotten husband, brother, father, or son. Someone that would never be forgotten, yet in the same way, never remembered. That horrible purgatory of my life.

Now, I was face-to-face with a large head that exuded power and wisdom with every word he spoke. I had just used Kurama's power to pull a strange device from a vast abyss. It was incredibly difficult. The focus. The patience. The temperance to balance the struggle between good and evil within my very soul. All for a fancy device and watch. I'll admit, I felt pretty ripped off about that part. It was like I was learning tree-walking all over again: cool to look at, but pretty useless in battle.

That was until I actually felt the device in my hand. I felt power surge through me. The power to protect. The flames of hope. And then I truly felt something. Suffering on a physical level. So much of it, though. I could barely stand the intensity of it. Without thinking, I let the power of the device consume me and took off as fast as I could to the source of the suffering. I would stop this suffering and protect the innocent from the evils of this world.

Here we go again.

* * *

Done. Still working on my NarutoxKickAss crossover. Need some advice, so any writers willing to help, please feel free to send a PM. Also gonna be working on a NarutoxLet Me In crossover. Any attempts to take my ideas for your own without giving credit will be met swiftly and without mercy. Now for the poll:

Option 1: 17 votes

Option 3: 13 votes

Option 2: 8 votes

Until next time, BELIEVE IT!


	2. Everyone Needs A Savior

New chapter is finally up. Just as a warning, there will be lemons. Because I said so. Now, I've been working on some of my other works, but please do not pressure me for updates. now on to review responses.

Cools325: No one word responses. It's just a pet peeve.

BlackWingGundam: As great of an idea as that is, I decided to bring back an old favorite of mine. It makes more sense then creating an all-new ranger. And takes less time. Seriously. It took how long for Zordon to make the White Ranger? But I will be using the KyuubiZord idea later on. Hopefully You'll like it. Thank you for the suggestion. Just no Orange Ranger.

And now for the disclaimer:

Lord Zedd: BOW BEFORE ME!

*smacks him in the head*

Lord Zedd: Fine. Naruto Son Of Artemis does not own Naruto or Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.

* * *

**Finding The Power Within**

By: Naruto Son Of Artemis

Chapter 1: Everyone needs a savior

'Is this the end? Earth's protectors defeated by a moron and his army of putty soldiers?' Thought Kimberly as yet another putty patroller kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She winced at the blow as Goldar's maniacal laughter echoed everywhere, stabbing into her ears like a thousand knives. That big, gold-armored, black-winged, cowardly bastard was Rita's most useless henchman. And yet, Kimberly couldn't help marveling at the fact that this idiot had managed to beat them, even if it was with one of the most basic strategies ever devised: A full-out frontal assault with overwhelming numbers.

The next punch to her already dislocated arm broke her train of thought and made her cry out in pain. Sure, she was tough, but even Tommy whimpered a little after his arm was dislocated while fighting a creature as the White Ranger. He almost punched rocky in the face when Billy and Adam helped to fix said dislocated arm, while Alpha flitted about like a worried mother hen in the background.

Another punch to the face knocked her from her memories permanently, as pain shot through her and stars swam in her vision. After a few more minutes of abuse, she heard Goldar shout a command, a number of footsteps being his only response. Through blurry vision, she managed to see her friends dragged over and thrown down beside her, their moans of pain causing her heart to break. She looked at them as her vision began to clear and tried not to let a sob escape her lips as she saw how badly beaten they were.

Rocky's left arm and right leg were bent at awkward angles, obviously broken. Parts of Adam's chest looked dented or caved in, most likely form Goldar's powerful punches and kicks. Aisha's suit was torn up, revealing dark, angry bruises littering the exposed skin. Billy was covered with splotches of third degree burns, Goldar's energy slashes from his sword undoubtedly the culprit. But the worst was Tommy. He was covered in deep cuts and shallow stab wounds, blood staining his white uniform.

Kimberly stared at them, hoping that one of the others would find the strength to get back up, to fight back, to even call for the Zords. She silently wished for the strength to find them. But as she watched Tommy's helmet begin to drip from the blood he was coughing up, she knew that this was it. That this was the end. That this desolate wasteland outside Angel Grove would be their final resting place, the place where they died. She felt new fear grip her as she heard Goldar's heavy footsteps approaching.

"Well, Rangers, it's been fun making an example out of you, but I'm on a very tight schedule. It's time for you to become the first victims of your worthless planet. It's time for you to die!" Goldar said, trying to keep from monologuing. Kimberly would have been amazed at that fact had Goldar not yanked her up into the air, her neck clutched in his clawed left hand. He sneered at her as he brought his sword to her belt, preparing to cut it. "But first, I think a reward is warranted for my victory over you. I'll make you sure you suffer the most first. It's time I make an example of all women in front of you all. Time to feel true power, Pink Ranger!" He shouted the last part with glee, causing Kimberly to release a scream of horror as she realized what this monster was about to do to her, her vision already blurring again.

However, the funny thing about these moments is that a knight in shining armor usually shows up right… about… NOW!

" Wrong Goldar! Your clock is off!" Came a masculine voice from behind Goldar. Kimberly couldn't see him. At least, not until Goldar dropped her in a heap, causing her already blurry vision to become more clouded. She managed to make out blonde hair topping a blob of orange, black, red, green and a spot of blue. Goldar growled in annoyance at the newcomer.

"Oh really? What time is it then, pathetic worm?" Goldar responded as he prepared to slay the new hope that had arrived with his blade. His voice was tense, dripping with so much venom that Kimberly could barely stomach it.

" I'm so glad you asked. By my watch, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" The mysterious man shouted his reply. A few seconds later, with a flash of green and a mighty cry of "DRAGONZORD!", there stood the Green Ranger in all his glory as Kimberly's vision cleared. She was floored. Well, about as floored as one could be when they were already on the ground. Zordon had told them all that the Green Ranger's powers were lost in the Morphin' Grid after Tommy's ordeal with Rita's Green Candle and Lord Zedd's Green Gem. Her head began to hurt from all the questions building up in her mind.

Goldar roared with a fury as he held his sword in a command pose for attack. The army of Putty Patrollers rushed forward with the intent to destroy this new threat. Kimberly's eyes locked onto the green-clad hero as he brought the Dragon Dagger to bare. Kimberly shared a look with her fellow Rangers and knew that they were sharing her thoughts: that this guy was the real deal.

Green Ranger rushed forward to meet the army, globs of putty flying everywhere as more and more Patrollers fell. Goldar's growl grew louder as the Green Ranger leaped back and began forming strange shapes with his hands before his mouthpiece opened and he spoke in a confident manner.

" Wanna know why you shouldn't fuck with a dragon?" Were his only words before the Putty Patrollers were suddenly tied up into a ball by what looked like wire and Japanese shrine seals. He took a deep breath and released a huge torrent of fire, which transformed into a large, terrifying dragon. The Rangers spotted a wire leading from the ball of putty soldiers to the Green Rangers mouth. The flaming dragon suddenly lunged forward with a mighty roar, obliterating the putty ball and causing a very large explosion.

"That's why." He finished with a smirk. Goldar roared again in anger as he rushed forward, his black wings propelling him forward as his sword glowed. The Green Ranger's mouthpiece closed and he silently shot forward like a bullet, Dragon Dagger clutched in a reverse-grip.

As they met in the middle, their blows sounded like church bells as the clangs and clashes resounded from the hills. It seemed to last forever until finally, the sound of steel breaking and a loud, barking curse reached Kimberly's ears. And there, standing victorious over the defeated Goldar and the broken sword, was the Green Ranger. He held the Dragon Dagger high, roaring a victory call that seemed to rattle the earth. And with that, Kimberly, along with her fellow Rangers, passed out.

The Green Ranger moved from his victory position over to his fellow Rangers, preparing to activate their teleporters. A roar and the retreating sounds of flapping wings told him, without having to turn around, that Goldar had gotten away. But at the moment, his Rangers were top priority. He activated the teleporters, along with his own.

"Beam us up, Alpha." And with that, he felt himself teleported to the command center along with his comrades. As he felt himself reappear, he threw off his helmet and sprang into action. In a blur of green, gold, and yellow, he picked up the others and whisked them into the medical center. Alpha 5 followed, albeit more slowly, worrying like a worry-wart the whole way. He gave an annoyed sigh.

-A few hours later-

Kimberly woke up to the sound of a heart monitor as she sat up in bed, her helmet removed, but her Pink Ranger uniform still on, like the others. Her friends were stirring as well, looking around with eyes that reflected her confusion. That is, until, the sole reminder of the past walked into the medical center. The Green Ranger looked around at each of them, his face unreadable from beneath his helmet. He greeted them with a nod as Tommy slowly stood up, his wounds healed fully now.

Tommy took a few steps forward before his newly healed muscles cramped and he crumpled. But instead of feeling the hard steel of the floor, he felt a powerful arm help keep him up. He looked up to see the helmet that he had worn so long ago. The Green Ranger led him back to his bed and helped him sit before standing back at the door.

"Rangers! You're okay!" Cried Alpha as he waddled in happily.

"Alpha, what happened? I thought the Green Ranger was lost to the Morphin' grid forever." Tommy asked the unspoken question that had every Ranger baffled at the moment.

"Not true. Zordon was simply unable to retrieve the power on his own. I just had… my special friend… help him out." The Green Ranger answered cryptically.

Soon enough, the Rangers were able to move around unassisted. The first place that they went was to Zordon's chamber, where the wise astro-being waited with the new Green Ranger.

"Rangers, I am glad you are all alive and well. I apologize for not speaking to you sooner, but we needed to act quickly. With the help of a great power, I was able to retrieve to power of the Green Ranger and the DragonZord. I bestowed the honor on this young teenager with attitude. As soon as he discovered the danger at hand he immediately rushed to respond. I expect you all will welcome him with the respect that you show each other." Zordon spoke with a fatherly tone as the Rangers nodded their affirmation. As soon as they nodded, the new Green Ranger removed his helmet to reveal a young man with spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, and 3 whiskers on each cheek. He smiled a brilliantly white grin as he introduced himself.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. I'm the new Green Ranger."

* * *

And done. To be honest, I typed this up before the Prologue. I hope everyone likes it. Now for the poll:

Thank you all for increasing votes on my poll. we are up to 41 now

Option 1: 18 votes

Option 3: 14 votes

Option 2: 9 votes

And that is it. Keep up the support guys! Thank you all!

Until next time, BELIEVE IT!


End file.
